1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fresh water flushing system for marine engines, and in particular to a fresh water flushing system that expels entrained sea water from a raw sea water cooling conduit of the marine engine, whether the boat is in or out of the water, and irrespective of whether the engine is running or is shut off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Efforts are constantly being taken to improve fresh water flushing systems for marine engines. Fresh water flushing is recommended universally by every marine engine manufacturer. Flushing fresh water through a marine engine substantially prolongs the life of the equipment, lowers the maintenance costs, and protects the significant investment in the engine itself.
Current systems treat the cooling system as a single cavity, as opposed to a group of cavities, water pathways, and equipment. Traditional flushing systems currently available are time consuming to use, error prone, and in many cases just not feasible to use for commercial crafts or pleasure crafts.
For example, most flushing devices cannot be use if the boat is lifted from the water by a davit or is stored in a boathouse. Current flushing equipment usually requires The engine to be running while the boat is in the water. Under certain condition, flushing the engine can be hazardous. The current flushing systems have limitations on convenience and reliability the make them user unfriendly. Most current systems merely relocate salt and mineral residues to other locations within the cooling system.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives, and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful, and non-obvious combination of component elements. The invention is simple to use, utilizes a minimum number of functioning parts, is inexpensive to manufacture, assemble, test and employs only readily available material.